xfilesfandomcom_da-20200214-history
Mulder og Scully
Forholdet mellem Mulder og Scully var meget specielt. Da de først blev sat sammen i 1992 var deres forskelligheder meget tydelige, men som tiden gik udviklede deres forhold sig. Sæson 1 I Pilotepisoden opdagede Scully to mærker på hendes lænd, magen til mærker på ofrenes lænd. Da Mulder fortalte hende at det bare er to myggestik, blev hun så lettet at hun gav ham et knus af lettelse. Sæson 2 Under en sag om en døds-fetishist nægtede Scully at indrømme overfor Mulder, at sagen gik hende på. Da Donald Addie Pfaster kidnappede Scully, måtte Mulder redde hende og hun brød sammen i hans arme. Sæson 3 I War of the Coprophages reagerede Scully lidt sjovt på en ekspert i insekter, Dr. Berenbaum med fornavnet Bambi. Senere da de efterforskede en sag om flere dødsfald blandt teenagedrenge i en by, var spændingerne mellem Mulder og Scully ikke til at overse. Scullys reaktion på kriminalbetjent White mindede om lidt jalousi. Sæson 4 Følelserne mellem Mulder og Scully blev meget tydelige i episoden Memento Mori, da Scully opdagede at hun havde kræft. Mulders reaktion på nyheden viste tydeligt hvor meget hun betød for ham. Et kys på panden og et vaskeægte knus var det første tydelige bevis på deres hengivenhed for hinanden. I Small Potatoes var Scully meget modtagelig overfor "Mulders" tilnærmelser, men det var ikke den rigtige Mulder, der prøvede at kysse hende. Men en formskifter som udgav sig for at være Mulder. Sæson 5 Mulder lå bundet til en hospitalsseng af læger, der ikke troede ham, når han sagde at han blev forfulgt af et kæmpe insektlignende uhyre. Der sagde han til Scully "Scully, you have to believe me. Nobody else on this whole damn planet does or ever will. You're my one in.... 5 billion."(Scully, du skal tro på mig. Ingen anden på denne fandens planet gør det eller vil komme til det. Du er min eneste ud af..... 5 milliarder.) Det han jo egentlig sagde er at hun var hans soulmate. Første Film I den første film var deres tætte venskab ikke til at tage fejl af og at det kunne udvikle sig blev virkelig tydeligt, da de næsten kyssede hinanden. thumb|[[Mulder og Scullys næsten-kys.]] Kysset blev dog forhindret, da Scully blev stukket af en genmanipuleret bi og blev smittet af den udenjordiske virus. Man kan næsten kalde hende "Skønne ungmø, som skal reddes af en prins". Mulder reddede hende skam også, hvilket cementerede deres venskab yderligere. Sæson 6 I Triangle fortalte Mulder, Scully at han elskede hende, men hun tog det ikke alvorligt da han var meget dopet af medicin. I The Unnatural delte de et par søde øjeblikke. Lidt venskabeligt pjatteri som mindede lidt om flrteri. Mulder viste Scully, hvordan man slår en baseball af h til(Skønt at Scully var en drengepige som barn og allerede kunne slå en baseball ad h til). Sæson 7 Nytårsaften 1999-2000 delte de det romantiske kys som mange fans havde ventet på. thumb|Kysset som mange fans ventede på. I episoden All things antydes det at Mulder og Scullys forhold havde udviklet sig, siden kysset nytårsaften. I den sidste episode Requiem blev Mulder bortført af rumvæsner og Scully opdagede at hun var gravid. Sæson 8 I episoden Per Manum ser vi flashbacks, der foregik i mellem episoderne Redux II og Christmas Carol: Flashbacks Første flashback Mulder og Scully snakker sammen og hun fortæller ham, at hun ikke kan blive gravid pga. de forsøg, hun blev udsat for under bortførelsen. Han fortæller hende at han fandt hendes æg i et regerings laboratorium og det er årsagen. Han kunne ikke bære at fortælle hende det, da hun var syg. Han har fået æggene undersøgt af en læge som fortæller at æggene ikke er levedygtige. Scully vil have en anden læge til at undersøge æggene. Han er optimistisk. Andet Flashback (Scully har bedt Mulder om at være donor, da hun vil forsøge kunstig befrugtning). Mulder kommer for at fortælle hende, at skønt han ikke vil have at det skal ødelægge deres forhold. Så vil han gerne hjælpe hende. Tredje Flashback Scully fortæller Mulder, at det ikke lykkedes med kunstig befrugtning. Han siger at hun ikke må opgive håbet. Da man endelig fandt Mulder, var han teknisk set død. Hvilket fik Scully til at bryde sammen. De holdte en begravelse for ham. Da en af de andre "døde" vågnede op og virkede normal, gav det Scully og Skinner håb og Mulder blev genoplivet bl.a. pga. Scullys evner som læge. Mulder følte sig malplaceret, Scully var gravid og Doggett var nu hendes makker. Det tog lidt tid, men de var stadig tætte. Mulder gik ovenikøbet til Lamaze-timer med Scully. På trods af Billy Miles og de andre Supersoldater fødte Scully en søn, som hun gav navnet William efter William Mulder. frame|[[En lykkelig familie. Fox Mulder og Dana Scully og deres søn William.]] Sæson 9 Scully frygtede for Mulders liv. Derfor valgte hun at ofre et lykkeligt familieliv og bad ham gå under jorden. Det blev en hård tid for Scully, længslen efter Mulder og adskillige attentatforsøg på hendes nyfødte søn, da han åbenbart var et helt særligt barn. Det blev så slemt at hun valgte at bortadoptere William for at give ham et godt, trygt og sorgløst liv. Da Mulder dømtes til døden, valgte Doggett, Reyes, Skinner og Kersh hjælpe Mulder og Scully med at flygte. Strengt Fortroligt: Jeg Vil Tro Filmen foregår 6 år efter at de flygtede. Mulder lever i skjul, mens Scully arbejder som læge på Our Lady of Sorrows Hospital. De bor sammen i et lille hus, i Virginia. Da Mulder bliver bedt om at hjælpe FBI, skaber det lidt problemer i deres ellers fredelige tilværelse. Efter alt det er overstået, rejser de væk. thumb|[[Mulder og Scully i 2008]] thumb|left|Nybarberet [[Mulder og Scully]] Sæson 10 I 2016 blev X-Files Afd. genåbnet af Assistant Director Skinner og Mulder og Scully vendte tilbage til FBI. Mulder havde haft en depression som desværre ødelagde deres forhold. Det var dog tydeligt at der stadig var følelser imellem dem. William fyldte meget i deres tanker. Da Maggie Scully gik bort, var hendes sidste ord "My son is also named William"(Min søn hedder også William). På en måde bragte det dem tættere sammen igen. thumb|[[Mulder og Scully efter at Maggie Scully er gået bort]] For første gang i 22 år hørte vi Scully kalde Mulder for Fox. Scully prøvede at redde Mulder, men det endte med en cliffhanger. MS 1992.png|Scully er lettet over at det bare er myggestik MS 213.png|Scully bryder sammen efter at Mulder redder hende fra Donnie Pfaster MS Syzygy.png|Mulder og Scully diskuterer blandt andet om kriminalbetjent White. MS 414 1.png|Et hengivent knus MS 414 3.png|Hengivenhed MS 414 2.png|Det første bevis på deres hengivenhed. MS soulmate.png|Mulder fortæller Scully at hun er hans soulmate M_FF.png|Mulder i Texas i The X-Files: Strengt Fortroligt S_FF.png|Scully efter at have drillet Mulder, da de er i Texas i The X-FIles: Strengt Fortroligt MS_FF_4.png|Mulder og Scully prøver at få adgang til ligene fra bombningen i Texas. MS_FF_1.png|Mulder og Scully udenfor Mulders lejlighed MS_FF_3.png|Mulder og Scully i Antarktis, da han har reddet hende fra virussen. MS_Triangle.png|En dopet Mulder fortøller Scully at han elsker hende. Kontor pjatteri.png|Mulder stjæler Scullys tofu-is MS Baseball.png|Mulder lærer Scully at slå en baseball af h til MS 2000 kys.png|Kysset som mange fans ventede på MS_Flashback1.png|Flashback: Mulder fortæller Scully, hvorfor hun ikke kan få børn MS_Flashback2.png|Flashback: Mulder fortæller Scully at han gerne vil hjælpe hende med at få et barn med kunstig befrugtning MS_Flashback3.png|Flashback: Scully fortæller Mulder at det ikke lykkedes med kunstig befrugtning MS_Flashback4.png|Flashback: Miraklernes tid er ikke ovre MSW.png|En lykkelig familie MS_genforening.png|Mulder og Scully bliver genforenet efter ca. 1 års adskillelse. MS_919_trist.png|Scully fortæller Mulder om Williams adoption. MS_919_Spoon.png|Måske er der håb. MS_IWTB_2.png|Seks år er gået. MS_1004_1.png|Scully sørger over at hun gav William væk, Mulder trøster hende Kategori:Fox Mulder Kategori:Dana Scully Kategori:X-Files lore Kategori:X-Files Afd. Kategori:Mulder og Scully Kategori:Ufærdige sider